


Little Girl Lost

by Somedeepmystery



Series: User Pic Fic i.e. The Cracky Crossovers [5]
Category: Fifth Element (1997), Gilmore Girls
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 04:12:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6179728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somedeepmystery/pseuds/Somedeepmystery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke's Diner has a late night... visitor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Girl Lost

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is part of a long ago meme on livejournal, where you take all the characters in your user pic (icons) and mix them up, pair them up and then write something about the pair. It lead to some crazy team ups.

Luke leapt out of bed, literally, when he heard the sound of things banging around downstairs in his diner. It only took a moment for his startlement to turn in to full-fledged burning anger, and he was yanking on a pair of pants, grabbing an old baseball bat out of the closet and making his way as quickly and quietly down the old wood staircase as he could. The staircase betrayed him, creaking loudly, and he curse internally as the sounds in the kitchen stopped instantly. 

Cautiously, he moved through the bottom doorway and into the diner, the bat held at the ready. There was a flash of movement and he was struck from behind, two quick blows to the back. He hit the ground hard, cursing aloud this time, and the bat clattered across the cold linoleum, out of reach. 

A woman, long and lanky, appeared from the shadows, and he found himself looking up into large pale green eyes as she quickly took up a position on his chest. She was young, he thought, about Rory’s age, and her hair was flaming orange. She looked at him with curiosity, cocking her head to one side. What the hell was she doing in his diner?

“What the hell are you doing in my diner?” he asked aloud, finding it a logical question to ask. Maybe he could’ve done without the expletive, he thought belatedly, but it didn’t matter. 

“Loust,” she said, her face turning sad. “Huungry.” 

Luke frowned, she did look half starved, she was so freaking skinny, but then again she’d just knocked him on his ass and he didn’t know if he felt like being generous just yet. 

“I’m not open,” he growled and moved to get up, she shoved him back down. “Hey!”

“Leeloo,” she said pointing to herself, then she pointed at him, poking him hard in the chest and looking a bit like a demanding kid who wanted more ice cream, or Lorelei when he took too long with her coffee. 

“What? Your name? Your name is Leeloo?” She poked him again. “Ow! My name’s Luke, would you stop it with the poking!”

“Leeloo loust,” she said, and this time she sat back, giving him room to move and breath again.

  
  



End file.
